Toshiro's Desires and Momo's Hesitations
by Momo - Toshiro
Summary: What happens in the heads of shinagami well lets find out as the story unfolds for Momo Hinamori and Toshiro Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

Journal,

My drunken vice-captain gave me to you.  
She says it will help me out with my "Anger Problem".  
I don't have one I mean the only reason I'm like this is because of her.  
No not my vice-captain. I mean her.  
Momo Hinamori.  
I've been protecting her for years. Then he takes my place.  
Why, why did she have to start dating him?  
Why did she have to start dating Kira.


	2. Hinamori's Diary

Dear Diary,

My best friend Rangiku gave me you after going to the human world.  
She said it will help me find my "inner emotion for my true love."  
I wonder what that means.  
Either way I don't believe how much Shiro-chan has grown I mean he's like as tall as Kurosaki-kun.  
I mean he still cute but more in a man way not in a child way.  
The only thing that changed about me is my hair it's longer then Rangiku's know and it isn't in a bun.  
Oh By the way diary I'm dating Kira.


	3. Date gone wrong!

Dear Diary,

Tonight waS HORRIBLE!

Date with Kira thought it was going to be great!

Wrong!

So he came to pick me up and that was okay till water fell on him.

So i ran back into my house to get him a towel. When i came out he took the towel and dried himself and smiled

"Ready to go?" he asked

I said yes and walked with him the restaurant. Where a brown hair green eye guy who looked like shiro-chan showed us to are table and smiled.

"What would like to eat" he asked

"Salad please"

"Fries and a cheeseburger" kira said

We waited for a minute it was was pretty quiet but all that changed when a hamburger flew and hit Kira!.

Then are waiter came running up.

"OMG sorry i tripped and it flew" he said putting my food in front of me.

"MOMO WHERE GOING!" Kira said yelling.

"Can i have to go?" i asked hiding my laughter.

"Mhmm" the waiter said getting a box and putting my food in it. He then gave it to me and told us to have a good night.

While walking a awkward silence. We finally got to where i stayed.

"momo sorry today was so bad"

"it's okay at least fries didn't fall on you!" i said smiling but right then i wish i didn't cause.

SPLAT

Fries. With ketchup. On kira's head.

Kira walked away cursing and didn't even say bye to me.

So yeah diary thats my date with kira!

Love momo Hinamori


	4. Hitsugaya's plan!

Journal Oh HECK WITH IT! Dear Journal!

Why do you think i'm so happy!

Did you guess that i ruin Momo's date if so your a winner!!!!!!!!

Even though i had to buy a wig and contacts i have to say so myself i'm a amazing _actor_.

So here how it went down.

Momo and Kira where about to leave when i turn on a hose and spread him making sure Momo didn't get wet.

Cause i mean she look beautiful tonight.

So while Momo got him a towel i ran to the restaurant and put my wig and contacts in.

It's my after job when i have some free time either way...

When Momo and Kira sat down i walk to there table hoping Momo wouldn't notice me.

She didn't!

So Kira order a hamburger and fries.

So lets go back a second.

HAMBURGER AND FRIES!

Let me take out the book of what to and what not to eat during a date.

Page 1 number 2!

HAMBURGER AND FRIES!

Isn't he romantic! (sarcasm people)

Either way i brought there food......kinda......maybe

If you mean pretending to trip and letting the hamburger fall on kira bringing them food then yeah i did a pretty good job!

I was trying so hard not to laugh so i was like "sir i'm so sorry!".

But he was being rude mad at me mad at Momo.

So i put Momo food in a to-go box and watch them leave.

So then i stalk them and when he was about to kiss her i threw the fries with ketchup at him to.

SO yeah Journal that was my lovely night and i will talk to you later.

Your owner Toshiro Hitsugaya


	5. Going for a walk

Ugh Dear Diary.....

I might have to break up with Kira....

He a bad luck charm i mean really......

Today he asked if we could take a walk around the Lake.

I thought how bad could it be? It's not like we can fall in or anything.

So we where walking talking and stuff so much fun.

When Kira walked in into a tree.

A TREE

A BIG TREE

A BIG HUMONGOUS TREE THAT BIGGER THEN US PUT TOGEHTER!

Being me i just giggled and help him up.

We went back to walking and looking at the scenery.

It was going pretty well and i was happy for once

We stop walking and sat against a tree when Kira finally talk

"Um Momo i have something to tell you" he said quietly

"Sure! What is it Kira" I asked.

"Momo I lo...." thats all that came out of his mouth before he was flying face first in the water.

I looked around to see who did it but saw no one.

What i did see was kira in the middle of lake trying to swim back to shore.

What i also saw was the water spinning in circle trying to keep him in the water.

I watch totally in shock.

In was about 5 minutes later that the water stop spinning and kira was completely stilled.

I ran to a boat and rowed the boat towards him.

"Kira! Kira" i yelled poking him with the stick i grabbed before getting in the boat.

He groaned as i pick him up and pulled him back into the boat

When we finally got back i had to pull him back to the ground and sent for the 4th division

When Unohana came he was up and in shock.

"Unohana will he be okay?"

"Yes he will be" she said as he was taken away.

So yeah lovely walk around the lake right diary!

Love Hinamori Momo


	6. I'm dead

Dear Journal!

I'm writing this to you in a hurry cause guess what MOMO FOUND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SHE IS SO PISSED.

GUESS WHO TOLD HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I MIGHT DIE I REALLY MIGHT DIE NO KIDDING CAUSE I FELT HER SPIRITUAL PRESSURE GO UP AND THEN NOT GO BACK DOWN!!

I bet your wondering why i'm not dead yet well maybe cause i'm HIDING IN THE SEWERS AND HIDING MY SPIRITUAL PRESSURE.

If she find me i'm dead... and i want u tell Matsumoto that even though i yelled at her and stuff i loved her like a sister

and Tell Momo (even though she going to kill me) that even if i never hated the nickname shiro-chan and that i love her.

I know i'm totally not acting like my cold and serious stuff but like OMFG i might die!.

SHIT I FEEL HER SPRITUAL PRESSURE AND ITS COMING CLOSER.

I'M GONNA RUN NOW! WRITE LATER.

OMG *pant* i *pant* almost died!

SHE FUCKING CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE ONLY THING I DID WAS MESS WITH HER LOVE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OMFG SHE BEHIND ME AND I CAN'T RUN ANY MORE

If i have only one thing to say they are

Momo Hinamori I love you more then anything.


	7. IN LOVE WITH TOSHIRO!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dear effin Diary

I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate him!!!!!!!!!!!

Why the hell did he have to mess with KIRA and say THAT!

AUGHHHHHH

You want to know what he said! Of couse u do, Cause u can't fucking talk and your a fucking diary so therefore you are hear to listen to my story!

GOT IT?!

I was at home when Toshiro came over and i smiled and invited him thinking nothing was going to happen so i went to get some tea in the kitchen,

But the thing was Matsumoto showed up and told me Hitsugaya-taicho was going to mess my love like with Kira.

So i ran downstairs.

To hear

Toshiro: "Kira Momo doesn't love u..."

I'LL SHOW U WHO I DON'T LOVE!!!!!!!!!

I DON'T LOVE U!!!!!!

ME NOT LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!

I DATED HIM!!!!!!!!!!!

I MUST LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WHO THE HELL SAID I DIDN'T LOVE HIM!!!!!!

WHO ELSE COULD I LOVE!!!!!!!!

NOT TOSHIRO!!!!!!!!!

SO WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (a/N Exclamation point galore!!!)

I MEAN I COULDN'T LOVE HIM COULD I!!!!!

NO I COULDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wait, what if i do love him and the reason i'm trying to not think i love him is cause i do love him...

Maybe its just a disease that...that.. make u fall in love with the first person you see like i bet my mother had it and her mother mother had it and when i have a child my child would have it...

WAIT A MINUTE THAT COULD LEAD UP TO ONE THING MY FAMILY WOULD BE SCREWED!!!!!!!!!!

Maybe this is What Ran-chan was talking about my inner emotion for my true love.

Sorry diary for being rude but right now i have some thinking to do.

Love

Momo Hitsu-Hinamori

P.s First i'm gonna found Hitsugaya-taicho and he gonna die before i think!


	8. SPECIAL jOURN i MEAN DIARY!

Dear, Dark cutting emo diary with Rainbow Unicorns and fairys in the front.

I'm scared for my life

Thought to me life doesn't have a meaning.

The white hair Shortie hates that me and momo are a couple!

Not like i care he won't hurt me cause Momo will be mad!

Either way other then my romance life shitting up.

It's time for my self Esteem top 10!

1. I'm awesome

2. My hair is awesome

3. My GF is hot

4. I'm a cutter

5. I'm a nice cutter

6. My diary is a cutter

7. My diary is Black.

8. I hate u

9. I hate myself

10. Old man Yama is a bad person!

Okay that didn't work well!

i have nothing to talk about so bye

Your cutter bud.

Kira Izumi

P.s I love the taste of blood it's awesome

* * *

okay it was kinda a filler and i just felt bad for not updating! Update is next year!


	9. Fanfiction!

Journal,

I been finding you near a computer lately and when i check history i find a site called fanfiction.

Here the question, What the hell is fanfiction?!

I've been thing liike "Reviews" and who the hell is this Momo - Toshiro girl?

Why does this girl know where i hide my Journal?

Lets look at her profile? Her Name is Kimi?

What does this Kimi girl have to do with me?!

Listen here 'Kimi' Stop writing my diary online.

Either way i have problems with people.

If you would like to call it i'm Anti-Social.

Momo is still pissed, and as we all know Kira is scary.

Why does she date him again?

I need to go again.

Once again 'KIMI' Stop writing my diary online!

* * *

Major writer block give me idea! Please I need ideas! Love love love XOXO


	10. Don't feed me to the hollows

Hi Hitsuhina fans! Hahaha Okay seriously don't kill me. Please I beg you? I know I've been gone but there a good reason! I know you might not believe me but... I got kidnapped by aliens! Okay really though I've been busy getting ready for high school. Okay now that's down with. I got bad news, someone was on my account. Now I'm freaking out like whom the hell did someone get on my account? If you have any idea please, please tell me. I'm also glad none of my stories are gone. I will start writing again but I need a favor f from you guys. What should happen next? Okay I love you guys.

-Rina 3


End file.
